


Consequences

by BandanaBlue



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: F/M, Sequel, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandanaBlue/pseuds/BandanaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Guilty Pleasures.  After his night with Josie Hannibal Heyes returns to Devil's Hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

Josie was sure she must have died and gone to Heaven. She had a dark haired outlaw with seductive brown eyes on one arm and a blond, blue eyed gunman on the other. Mind you, the things she imagined they were going to do meant she was probably in the 'other place'. She smiled from one to the other as they escorted her up the stairs in the Plainville saloon.

On entering her room the dark haired man casually tossed his hat onto the bedpost, removed his gun belt and sat down on a chair where he proceeded to peel off his worn leather gloves and toe off his boots. Meanwhile, the blond gunman dropped his hat on the dresser before easing his arms around Josie's waist and pulling her close. He covered her lips with sweet gentle kisses before allowing his tongue to explore deeper. 

Smiling, the dark haired man sat back and watched them. Eventually their lips finally parted and he rose from the chair. As the blond gunman stepped back and bent to undo the thong which bound his holster to his thigh, the dark haired outlaw turned the already breathless Josie to face him and slid his hands along her flushed cheeks and into her hair. His lips met hers, softly at first, and then a little more urgently as his most basic need took over.

The gunman, having divested himself of his gun belt and clothes down to his jeans, slowly began undoing the small round buttons on the back of Josie's dress. As the dress dropped to the floor with a rustle of starched underskirts he started working on loosening her stays. Once all her undergarments had joined the dress on the floor he gently placed a line of soft wet kisses along the back of her neck, at the same time sliding his hands around her body to cup her ample breasts. He flicked his thumbs across her already erect nipples.

Josie moaned through the outlaw's deep kiss prompting his brown eyes to open and be met by blue ones across her bare shoulder. The blond flashed a conspiratorial smile. 

 

The sound of a rifle being cocked jolted Hannibal Heyes from his reverie. He pulled his horse to a stop and turned his head toward the diminutive figure of Kyle Murtry standing atop a large rock to his right.

"Hell, Heyes, I could ha' shot yer. Why didn't y'all give the signal?"

Heyes blinked, his eyes still a little glazed. He had been so lost in his fantasy that he hadn't realized how far he had travelled into the mix of hoodoos and blind ends that made up the canyon known as Devil's Hole. He certainly hadn't noticed he had passed Deadline Point, let alone thought of firing the three shot signal. He quickly became aware however, of the bulge in his trousers which he hoped Kyle couldn't see.

"Sorry, Kyle," Heyes shook his head trying to rid himself of the images that had played their way through his mind throughout the ride back from Plainville.

Kyle spat a stream of brown tobacco juice onto the rock, just missing his own mud-caked boot.

"Well, it's you makes the rules, Heyes."

"Yeah, I know. I got kinda caught up with what I was thinkin' about."

Kyle grinned, revealing a set of uneven tobacco-stained teeth. "You plannin' somethin' special?"

Heyes smirked. "You could say that." He walked his horse forward then stopped again. Twisting in his saddle he asked, "How's the Kid, has he calmed down yet?"

"Some, I guess," shrugged the small man. "Can't say what he'll be like when you ride in though."

Tight lipped Heyes urged his horse into a lope and it wasn't long before he reached the collection of rough hewn timber cabins and outbuildings at the centre of the hideout. He crossed the small stream in front of the main bunkhouse, dismounted and led the animal around the back and into the corral. After tending to his horse Heyes headed for the leader's cabin which was set a short distance away from the others.

As he approached the door he hesitated momentarily, then firmly took hold of the doorknob and let himself into the cabin he shared with his partner, Kid Curry. It was empty and he breathed a sigh of relief. Heyes needed time to clear his head. The way things stood between them it would not be fitting for him to be thinking about Josie now, or at any time for that matter. He had to get this fantasy out of his head - and fast.

Heyes picked up the coffee pot from its usual place on the edge of the fire, grabbed a cup and poured himself some of the hot, strong liquid. Making himself comfortable on the small threadbare sofa, his brown eyes closed as the coffee both warmed and revived him after the long morning ride back from Plainville, not forgetting his amorous night in Josie's bed. Despite his intentions to the contrary he let his mind wander. 

 

Upstairs, in a small, dimly lit room above the saloon the young woman threw back her head and moaned.

Josie had been undressed, deliciously kissed and touched just about everywhere, and was now on her hands and knees in the middle of her bed. About ten minutes ago she had been leaning back against the outlaw as he held her legs apart, his rock hard erection pressing into the small of her back, while the blond gently applied his tongue and fingers, bringing her to a shuddering climax.

She looked into the half closed brown eyes of the outlaw who lay propped up on a pillow against the brass bedstead and smiled. Her eyes sparkled wickedly as she licked at the pre-cum that trickled from his engorged penis before wrapping her full pink lips around its smooth head. The man breathed in a gasp as she took him in her mouth and began to gently suck, rolling her tongue around him.

Kneeling behind her, the gunman had already guided himself into Josie's warm welcoming body, groaning with pleasure as he did so - she felt so good. He gripped her hips firmly with both hands as he pushed his hard shaft as far as it would go into her before slowly pulling it almost all the way out again.

Fleetingly, and before all coherent thought deserted him, the outlaw wondered if this was going to turn into a competition say...to see who would cum first...just like everything had when they were kids together, back home in Kansas. He hoped not, he wanted to savour this and guessed his partner did too.

The outlaw groaned and his hands gathered the coverlet into his fists as Josie's tongue alternately teased him gently and sucked him hard. It wouldn't take long before he came no matter how hard he tried to delay it. At the same time, the blond began riding her slow and deep, his movement pulsing through her body and adding to the outlaw's ecstasy. 

Josie tried to concentrate on what she was doing which wasn't easy as the gunman's cock was pressing so exquisitely on the sweet spot inside her. She had the outlaw very near to completion, the gunman too - she could tell. 

The blond's movements suddenly became more frenetic, his breathing rough and heavy and he reached his climax with a guttural shout, withdrawing just in time to spew his seed onto her back. At that same moment she flicked her tongue expertly around the outlaw's throbbing penis. His mouth opened in a silent cry as he pumped out a thick stream of cum. 

 

Abruptly, Heyes was hauled back to the present by the sound of familiar footsteps on the wooden porch outside the cabin. He hastily grabbed an old tapestry cushion in order to cover his hard on. A split second later the door swung open to reveal Kid Curry's silhouette in the open doorway.

Kid was not surprised to see Heyes, he had noticed his partner's horse in the corral as he returned from the area that he used for shooting practice. Since the argument and Heyes' unexpected departure yesterday afternoon, Kid had spent some considerable time practicing his quick draw and had eventually managed to calm down. Well, at least he didn't feel like pulling his gun on Heyes anymore. 

As for Heyes, he had to admit he was unsure how his return to Devil's Hole would be received and, deep down, he was a little nervous. Kid Curry had quite a temper and when roused it could take some time to abate. He hoped he had given it long enough. He was also aware, as was the Kid, that in the heat of the moment they had probably said things they shouldn't have, as well as leaving others unsaid. 

"Hey, Kid," said Heyes with a tight smile.

Curry set his jaw and strode over to the fire to pick up the coffee pot. He tutted as he swilled the liquid around inside noticing that it was almost empty. Leaning one straight arm against the fireplace, his eyes narrowed as he stared into the flames.

Heyes frowned at his cousin's back - Kid was not going to make this easy, dammit. He took a deep breath.

"Listen," he began, but was swiftly interrupted.

"Why should I listen to you, Heyes? You sure as hell never think of listening to me." Kid kept his gaze on the fire and his tone level, trying his best not to let his temper get the better of him again.

"Aaww, now Kid,"

"Don't. I gotta right to my say - we're supposed to be partners!" Curry pushed himself away from the fireplace and, pulling a chair away from the table, swung a leg over it and sat down, leaning his arms on the backrest. Blue eyes bored into his cousin.

Heyes mouth went a little dry under his cousin's intense scrutiny. He knew that he had probably gone too far the other day - Kid had not wasted any time in reminding him of his self-righteous attitude - and it was obvious that he would have to change the way he discussed things with his cousin in future. 

"Okay, okay, I admit, I should listen more. I know we're partners, Kid. It's just..."

"...that you still wanna make all the decisions," Kid finished, derisively.

"No, I don't. Oh... well sometimes, yes... I guess I do," the outlaw leader admitted grudgingly.

Kid Curry's gaze did not waiver but he was pleased that Heyes had admitted to one failing, at least. "So now, have you thought some more on what I said about the next job?" 

Heyes wasn't sure that he wanted to let his cousin know what little thought he had given to the points he had made. "Yeah, some," he said, guardedly. 

Kid picked up the nuance in his partner's tone. "You ain't thought about it at all, have ya?"

"I have but, I've been kinda busy."

"Busy! With what?"

"With a girl." Heyes raised his eyebrows and grinned, thinking he would try and lighten the mood a little.

"You rode over to Plainville then." At the mention of one of his favourite subjects, the fairer sex, Kid's interest was piqued.

"Mmm, hmm." The outlaw leader now realized that this subject was not such a good idea. He couldn't believe that he had been stupid enough to steer the Kid down the path he had most wanted to avoid. Jeez, I must have some sort of death wish, he thought.

"Which girl did y' see?"

"A real pretty one," stated Heyes matter-of-factly, hoping the answer was sufficient for his cousin.

"Yeah, that much I can work out for myself. There are three pretty girls at that saloon. Which one in particular?"

Heyes rapidly came to the conclusion that the bank job was by far the least dangerous topic and waved a dismissive hand as he quickly replied, "That's not important - let's talk some more about the bank job."

Kid Curry didn't like the way his cousin had avoided answering the question so he asked again. "Which girl, Heyes?"

For a split second Heyes considered saying it was Pearl or Bess but he knew that the Kid could tell when he was lying. He was the only person that his silver tongue couldn't fool so, looking past his cousin into the fire and with a slight grimace he replied. "Josie."

"Josie! You agreed we wouldn't bed the same girl anymore."

Heyes blinked innocently as he shook his head. "Can't say I remember ever agreeing to that."

The chair made a sharp grinding noise on the floor as Curry got to his feet and said through clenched teeth. "Jeez, Heyes. You really are somethin'! You just can't help yourself, can ya?" He paused as he took a breath, trying to rein in his emotions, but failing. "I really like Josie but, no, you just couldn't stay away. You always have to have a piece of anything I have!" he yelled.

Heyes had imagined that this moment might be a touch awkward but he hadn't figured on the Kid being quite so mad. Responding to his cousin's tone, his brown eyes flashed and throwing the cushion from his lap he jumped to his feet to face him. 

"She's not your property, you know; or your gal for that matter," he spat in defence as anger, along with a smattering of guilt, clouded his choice of words. "Hell, if it wasn't me takin' her upstairs it'd be somebody else; some good-for-nothin' cowpoke, most likely. Face it, Kid; you've got no idea how many men are fuckin' that little whore when you're not there!"

He didn't see the punch coming but he felt its savage connection with his jaw. Curry's right hand was fast whether he was drawing a gun or throwing a punch. Heyes staggered backwards hitting the cabin wall hard and sliding down it while stars flashed in front of his eyes. He sat there on the floor for a moment then shook his head and, as his eyes regained their focus and his ears stopped ringing, he saw his cousin standing with his arms hanging loosely by his sides exactly like he did when he was facing someone in a gunfight.

Heyes didn't think Kid would draw on him but decided not to make any sudden moves just to be on the safe side. Slowly he raised his left hand and tentatively touched his jaw. It didn't feel broken but it sure did hurt. He was going to be sporting one hell of a bruise for a while. Running his tongue along his teeth he was relieved to find that none of them appeared to be loose.

"I guess you've been waiting a couple a days to do that, huh?" he mumbled, licking at the trickle of blood oozing from his lower lip. 

"I'd say a might longer than a couple of days, Heyes."

"Oh."

Heyes put his hand against the wall to steady himself as he tried to stand. Kid stepped forward and grabbed him by the elbow helping him to his feet and over to the sofa, receiving a nod in thanks.

"Has it really been that bad?" 

"If you're askin' 'have you been that bad?', then the answer is 'yes'."

"Oh," Heyes said again, having the good grace to look a little shamefaced. 

Kid Curry walked over to a small cupboard to the left of the fireplace, took out a bottle of whiskey and proceeded to fill two small glasses. He handed one to Heyes who knocked it back, drawing in a sharp breath at the sting as it made contact with his split lip.

"So....do you wanna listen to what I have to say, 'cause if you don't then I don't reckon there's much point in us calling ourselves partners, d' you?" Curry took a mouthful of his whiskey.

"I wanna listen, Kid, I do," replied Heyes, hurriedly. "Let's go through it again."

The blond outlaw narrowed his eyes a little before he began as he tried to decide whether his cousin was being sarcastic.

"Well, to start with, we ain't got enough men to keep a look-out for trouble, not if you, me and Kyle are inside that bank."

"We don't need Kyle to be inside, Kid. He can keep the horses ready."

"What if we need him to blow the safe?"

"We won't. Look, I can open a Wallace in five minutes, ten at the most. Why the fellas outside in the alley will hear those tumblers fallin' into place, they're so loud!" Heyes slouched back against the soft cushions. "Jeez, Kid, y' gotta have a little faith!"

Kid sighed and took another mouthful of whiskey. "If you say so, Heyes," he said sceptically. "But, I still say we piped that bank way too early. Things could've changed by now."

"Things?" A shrug. "Like what?"

"Like the locks on the doors, the safe. That sorta thing. We need to take another look."

"We can't show our faces around that town again. You know that. Besides, have you ever come across a lock I couldn't pick?" 

"What if they've changed the safe, Heyes?"

"Kid, that bank hasn't been there long. They won't go changin' the safe. Anythin' else?"

Kid Curry sighed and shook his head. His cousin, as usual, had an answer for everything. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had just nearly laid him out because, today for some reason, he just didn't have the inclination to argue with him. He would go along with the plan like he always did and hope, despite his misgivings that it all worked out.

Certain that he had convinced his partner that his plan was sound Heyes was a little taken aback when Kid next spoke.

"You got anything you wanna say to me, Heyes?" Kid asked, hoping in vain for something resembling an apology for his cousin's attitude the other day, not to mention his coarse remarks about Josie.

Pursing his lips the outlaw leader considered this question for a few seconds. 

"Yeah," he said. "Did you really have to hit me quite that hard?"

 

The three of them lay for a while in a muddle of arms and legs and heavy breathing until Josie extricated herself from between the two men and walked over to the wash stand. She smiled as she cleaned herself up. Having them both breathless and sated at the same time gave her an enormous sense of satisfaction. She stood and looked at them for a long minute, admiring how good their firm tanned bodies looked in the golden lamplight and familiarising herself again with their scars from whippings when they were children in the orphanage and bullet wounds as outlaws.

When she eventually returned to the bed both men opened their eyes. The blond held out his arm for Josie to nestle against while the outlaw rolled over and off the bed, making his way over to the dresser to retrieve a bottle of whiskey. Grabbing a pillow and pushing it behind his head he settled himself back down against the opposite end of the bed, took the cork from the bottle and offered it to the gunman who leaned forward to grasp it. After swallowing a long gulp he passed it to Josie who also took a sip. 

Once the bottle was back in his hand the outlaw took two large mouthfuls and closed his eyes, savouring the fiery liquid as it burned its way down his throat.

Still propped up on one elbow the gunman leaned in and kissed Josie, his tongue once again exploring her willing mouth. He was glad that she had taken some of the whiskey; he didn't much like the idea of tasting his partner's cum.

Josie ran her hands over the blond's chest before her hand strayed over his stomach to his already hardening penis. She then raised herself up and straddled him, leaning forward so he could kiss and fondle her breasts whilst ensuring the outlaw behind her could enjoy the view. Looking over her shoulder at him she smiled seductively.

"You gonna join us?" she asked, knowing that his dark eyes were watching.

"Nah," came the reply from the foot of the bed.

"You sure?" She didn't want him to feel left out.

"Yeah. Don't pay me no mind. You two have yourselves some fun."

"Y' know him, Josie. He'll be happy just watchin'." The blond raised his head from the pillow and peered round Josie's thigh. "Won't ya?"

"Mmm, hmm."

A lazy grin crept across the gunman's face. "You do know I'm good for at least two more, don't ya?"

Heavy-lidded dark eyes opened wider and rolled skyward. "Jeez!"

 

A dusty brown boot nudged his shoulder. "Heyes! Time to wake up."

Startled, Hannibal Heyes' eyes sprang open. "Wha....what?" he stammered, embarrassed that he had drifted away once again into his fantasy.

Kid Curry, his arms folded across his chest, leaned on the trunk of the large oak tree under which Heyes lounged against an upturned saddle. The outlaw leader had decided he may as well be comfortable while he and the rest of the Devil's Hole Gang waited for nightfall.

"Almost time to ride out," said Kid, his eyes trying to avoid the obvious sign of arousal in his cousin's trousers. "You don't happen to be thinkin' about Josie, do ya?"

"Well, she is kinda pretty and she has a real nice..."

Curry cut him off before he could finish and looked at him icily. "Heyes! I thought we'd agreed you would have nothin' more to do with her. And that goes for thinkin' too." 

"Did we? When?" frowned Heyes.

"When I hit ya."

"Oh, yeah.... then."

Despite Heyes' confidence the job was a disaster. They had piped the bank a month ago, but since then the Hanford bank had changed their safe from a Wallace 100 to a Brooker 202 which took Heyes about forty minutes to crack. This was about thirty five minutes longer than originally planned and they only just got away with their lives. 

Much to Kid Curry's satisfaction it was not one of the outlaw leader's best plans - something he would never let Heyes forget. If it hadn't been for the fact that it only netted them seventy three dollars and he'd taken a bullet in his leg, the Kid would have been ecstatic. 

For three days Heyes nursed the Kid while he fought off a wound fever. He had to admit, he had been worried about him and this did a lot to convince him that he should pay more attention to what his cousin had to say. Whether he heeded his advice or not - well, that was another matter.

Heyes sat by Kid's bed listening to him breathe more easily. Feeling he could relax at last he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Now, where was he? Oh, yes, upstairs in the saloon....


End file.
